Hands
by plasticxcups
Summary: Draco has had latent feelings for Miss Luna Lovegood, but after trying to deny it he realizes after a situation that he not only cares for her, but needs her. Luna realizes that Draco sees her for her and understands her, and that she in undoubtedly in love with Draco Malfoy. Can the two work through troubled Draco going to the Dark side and accident prone Luna caring too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of these characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm Kitty. This is my first FanFiction story, so I hope it all goes well and that everyone likes this first chapter. Please leave reviews and subscribe! **

The soft grass kissed her graceful feet as she carefully treaded down the hill towards the Forbidden Forest. Her light hands, moving swiftly near her thighs, as if she were composing in her head and her hands just absent-mindly decided to join in on the art, were her favorite feature in her opinion. No one took the time to realize how beautiful hands are. They create masterpieces, whether it be on canvas, instrument, wand, bodies, anything. Why, they couldn't use wands if they didn't have hands. And Luna Lovegood loved to play piano; it was her heart and soul.

"I love hands." Luna murmured to herself, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear as it flowed like a mane behind her.

A foot suddenly appeared in front of her. Trying to avoid falling, she did an extra quick skip but the gesture had been much too sudden and had dragged her out of her thoughts much too quickly. She fell to her knees with her chest lowered to the ground, much like a cat stretching, and skidded an inch or two. She stayed in that position for a moment, her protuberant light blue eyes staring at the grass and her wavy blonde hair hiding her face like a curtain as she listened to the vulgar laughter.

"Ya heard Loony talking to herself before she took a trip?" A gurgled voice squawked before getting drowned out by laughter.

Luna sat up so she was just sitting on her knees and lifted her hands up to inspect them. They were dirty and red from friction and pieces of grass stuck to them. Brian Wendt had been stalking her cruelly ever since school had started back up; him and his cronies, Draco Malfoy and Calvin Morris. Draco was different however; he was distant and cool and would often be the one to make the others end it before walking off.

Oceanic eyes suddenly appeared gazing into hers and she looked back, curiously.

"You love hands?" Draco asked quietly, his expression clear but his eyes intent.

"Yes. It's the one thing I really like about myself. I can always trust them-"

"Yeah trust them to catch you when you fall!" Brian laughed.

"Shut up." Draco warned, and they went silent. Draco turned his eyes back to Luna's.

"Well in a way he was right. I can always trust them to catch me when I fall. They allow me to play piano, I can write and draw and paint, I can pick flowers and use my wand, and I can feel with them. They're smooth and soft and elegant looking, every hand. Even old hands, their wrinkles show memories, and injuries leave scars which are even more memories." Luna said, looking up at the sky now, a slight smile dancing across her lips.

She felt him grab her hands roughly and she jerked a bit, but when she saw his eyes soft she relaxed. He pulled her up and said,

"For Merlin's sake, watch the fuck where you're going next time." He growled.

Luna answered with a smile, brushing her hands off. Brian and Calvin looked at Draco sulkily that he hadn't been mean to her. But as Draco walked off, they followed.

Luna watched them walk away, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Finally, she turned and began to walk into the Forest, her hands throbbing slightly. Draco acted scarier than he really was; all Luna saw was a troubled and nervous boy in a costume someone stuffed him in. All Slytherins acted bad or macho, and most of them were, but they all had a story and the story said if they were or not. Draco's story said exactly that he wasn't really a bad man.

X

Draco sat in an armchair in the dark common room of the Slytherin wing. One leg was crossed over the other and his elbow rested on his thigh while his knuckle pressed against his mouth, his eyes glazed over as he stared across the room, lost in thought. That Luna Lovegood.. She would be her own downfall the little airhead. All Ravenclaws tried to act like they knew everything and were so smart, but then there were dumbasses like Lovegood skipping around with their heads in the clouds and having reality slam them to the ground. In this case, literally. He hadn't told Brian to trip her; the little fucker had done it on his own. Draco kept seeing the innocent woman skip, her long locks bouncing behind her before flying up as she crashed down. The look in her big eyes, the look he had often felt. Confused, hurt, pain, and a sense of loneliness. Her hands, that she loved so much, soft and little in his own calloused ones, covered in dirt and pricks of blood. She had been kind to him even though he didn't deserve it. She didn't judge him. She didn't judge any of them. And yet, she was judged the most by everyone.

He sighed, turning his gaze to the window, the glaze being replaced by anger. Every time he saw her alone he wanted to sit and talk to her. He felt she would listen and help him. But he couldn't do that, his reputation was too important, he was too arrogant. He was never alone and he wouldn't dare let his "friends" (he knew those assholes spoke of him and their assumptions of him behind his back) see him walk over to her to sit and talk.

Draco stood up and stretched, running his fingers through his gelled back platinum hair, then turned and walked out of the common room, desiring to go to the library.

X

Luna sat in a corner of the Restricted section reading The Quibbler, her knees drawn to her chest and her thin hands holding the sides of the magazine upside down. She often came here to read by herself, knowing hardly anyone ever came to this side. It was comforting and quiet and she was left alone to her thoughts.

X

Draco walked quietly through the sections, not really paying attention to the titles. He wasn't looking for a book; he just wanted to get away from noise and people. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked over. Luna was sitting on the floor reading a magazine upside down. He looked around quick then walked over and sat in front of her.

Luna lifted her eyes from the article to see Draco sitting before her.

"Hello, Luna." Draco said.

"Hi." Luna answered softly, suddenly feeling strangely shy.

"Why don't you judge people? You're so wronged, it doesn't make any sense, and you should fight for yourself." Draco blurted.

"Everyone has a secret and everyone has a story. There's something wrong with everyone, no one is perfect. Why make someone feel bad for something they can't control?" Luna asked, setting her magazine to the side.

"You're extraordinary, you know." Draco said.

"Thank you. And you're not bad, I can feel it. You're surrounded and yet you're alone. You don't have true friends and you can't talk to anyone. But when I see you, you act different towards me and you look at me strangely. Why? I can keep a secret you know, you can talk to me." Luna ventured, her eyes scanning him.

Draco's expression twisted and twitched. She was on the dot.

"I act different towards you because you're the only real one here, Luna. The only one that I can talk to and yet I never do, and I feel like I need to keep you safe." Draco whispered.

Luna leaned forward, "Why do I need to be kept safe?"

"Because you can't fight for yourself."

"So why must it be you to defend me?"

"You see me for me and I see you for you."

"What do you see in me?"

"I see a beautiful, innocent, caring and thoughtful woman, she's real and she wants someone to listen to her too. She talks but no one listens deep enough to understand, and she wants someone to believe she isn't crazy..or..loony."

Luna's eyes grew and her heart sped slightly. She licked her lips, realizing how quiet the library actually was, and whispered,

"What d-"

Draco ended her thought by grabbing her face and kissing her fiercely, his fingers winding through her long hair, pulling her face closer to his, his eyes closed tight. Luna's eyes froze staring on his then fluttered shut, her hands shakily grasping the sides of his face gently, opening her mouth to let his tongue enter and explore. Her breath came out soundly and he moaned in her mouth, lowering her so she was lying on her back without stopping the kiss. Her arms went around his neck as he hovered above her, kissing her passionately.

**Author's Note: So, what does everyone think about Draco finding solace in Luna? And what will happen next? Chapter 2 will come out tomorrow (: Please comment and review, I would love to know what everyone thinks so far. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to let me know! First chapter is a bit short because I didn't want to rush too fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters from the books are mine.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the subscribers! I hope you guys like this new chapter.**

Luna rolled over so she was sitting around Draco's waist, the kiss no longer. Draco looked up at her and she leaned down to stroke his cheek. Draco couldn't understand how someone could be so innocent and sweet and caring. How could someone be so perfect when they've been mocked for such a big part of their life? Draco took her hand and kissed the bandages that wound around her palms and kissed her finger tips lightly. He could tell by her eyes that she was going to ask something and his heart sank because he already knew what the question would be.

"In the halls, you won't treat me like we have something will you?" Luna asked quietly.

"No." Draco said honestly.

"Am I.."

"Luna, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, but if I am why won't you act like it around people?"

Draco couldn't answer. He knew, but he didn't know. Did he really care about the opinion of people he didn't even like, people that feared him anyway?

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

His eyes widened and he sat up, holding her close,

"No, Luna."

Luna pulled back to look at him,

"It's okay if you are; I am rather strange and different."

"But I'm different too, Luna. And you see that about me, that's why I can't wrap my head around it. Why can you see me for me when no one else can?"

Luna shook her head, "That doesn't make me different, Draco. I only have to open my eyes and see you. Why do you care so much about people that don't see or understand you then? Why do I have to be a secret?"

Draco only looked at her and after a few minutes he watched her walk away, wishing he could follow her or call her back. He knew if he just said her name she would stop, but he didn't. He leaned against the bookshelf and ran his fingers through his hair, one hard gelled strand falling against his brow. This happened so fast. Merlin, he must've only been in the library for twenty-five minutes and he was able to make out with her and take her as his girlfriend and make her walk out. He rubbed his face and kept his hands there while he thought. What if he saw her in the hall tomorrow? Would he say hello or even look at her? If Brian or Calvin bullied her would he stand there and do nothing? His heart twisted and he stood up. The memory of her shaking hands grasping him made him feel warm momentarily, but soon his coldness came back and turned him back to the monster he felt he was.

X

The next morning Draco walked along the long tables to find Brian and Calvin for breakfast. As he walked he heard a dreamy voice and turned his head. Luna was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking with that lard ass Longbottom. The lucky stupid bastard had the nerve to look uncomfortable as she talked about Nargals. Draco would do anything to be in his shoes right now, to have Luna looking at him with so much excitement and interest as she talked about the imaginary creatures, her protuberant eyes growing ever wider and her bandaged hands moving gracefully as she talked. Luna's head turned and just as their eyes locked, Draco slammed into Hermione Granger. Her books flew everywhere as she sprawled out. Fucksakes.

"Watch where you're going, filthy mudblood." He snarled.

"You slimy ferret; you're the one that wasn't paying attention." Ron Weasely said as he kneeled down to help Hermione pick up her things.

"Oh look the ginger with the whacko father and fat mother is helping his mudblood girlfriend, surprise surprise."

Draco turned to see who had said that. It was Brian, Calvin behind him, arms crossed as he smirked down at Ron and Hermione.

Ron scrambled to his feet, clumsily whipping out his wand and pointing it at Brian. His face was bright red, making his freckles pop as he glared at the three of them. Brian and Calvin pulled out their wands and moved into fighting stances. Draco pulled out his wand lamely; he didn't want to start anything big, especially with Luna watching. She was going to see just how cruel he actually was.

Draco opened his mouth just to tell Ron to go sit back down with Hermione and let this melt away, but the stupid fool mistook it for him about to say a spell and raised his wand. Everything happened so fast but all Draco remembered was hearing his name being called, a flash of long blonde hair, in mid-sentence of Ron shouting,

"Expelliarmus!"

There was a bang and then a crash and thuds. Draco blinked and turned around slowly, feeling numb. The situation finally clicked into place for him. Luna had been watching and she knew Draco wasn't going to start a fight, but when she saw Ron raise his wand she didn't know what he was going to do. Being too caring and meddling in business that she shouldn't, she had ran to pull Draco out of the way, but the fucker Ron with his fucked up wand had messed up and the spell hit Luna, sending her flying into Brian and Calvin, the three of them thrown back against the floor.

Brian shoved Luna off roughly and she rolled onto her back on the tiled floor. The room had gone dead silent and Professor McGonagall was running over.

"Cruc-" Brian was yelling,

"No!" Draco screamed and threw Brian down.

"BOYS!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

She stormed over; lips pursed tightly, her glasses slipping down her long nose. Professor Snape joined her shortly.

"What is the means of this?" she whispered angrily.

Draco ignored her and bent over to help Luna up. She still looked dazed and there was a small cut on her temple. All he wanted was to hug her tight and ask her if she was okay. Instead, after he helped her up he let go of her hand and turned his attention to McGonagall and Snape.

"That fucking retard used Expelliarmus against Luna and sent her flying into Brian and Calvin." Draco said angrily.

"Language, !" she turned to Ron, "And you, Ronald, why in the world would you commit such an act?"

"Draco knocked Hermione over and called her a mud blood, then he tried cursing me so-"

"I did not!" Draco growled.

"I saw you open your dirty mouth!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, to tell you to fuck off!" Draco shouted.

"SILENCE. Twenty points from Slytherin and twenty from Gryffindor." McGonagall shouted.

She turned to Luna and took her arm lightly,

"Miss Lovegood, are you quite alright? How did you get mixed into this?" she asked.

Draco tensed, staring at Luna who didn't look at him.

"I went to pull Draco out of the way when I saw Ron raise his wand. I didn't want anyone getting hurt, it was on pure instinct, but I got in the way and it hit me instead. I'm alright, thank you." Luna explained.

Draco groaned quietly and Brian gave him a suspicious glance. The bell rang and the students began to clear out by the hundreds. Professor McGonagall gave them all one last glance then left herself. Ron stormed past them, and Hermione stopped to say hello to Luna and ask if she was indeed alright then ran to catch up with Ron. Luna looked at Draco then turned to go to first period, but Brian took her arm.

"Next time you come intact with me, you'll regret it." He smiled.

"Let go of her, Brian." Draco said quietly.

Brian turned and glared at him,

"What the fuck is up with you, man?"

"We've got in enough trouble for today, I'm not losing any more points that I worked hard to win from Quidditch. Go to class."

Brian stared at him coldly and Draco returned it. Finally Brian turned, his pride wounded, and left like a dog with its tail between its legs. Calvin followed.

Luna turned to walk to class again, but Draco fell in step with her and took her hand. She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled weakly down at her.

"I thought I was your secret?"

"Luna, I care about you. We have the same first period and we're already going to be late, frankly, I don't care right now." Draco answered.

Luna smiled and squeezed his hand. Draco leaned down and kissed her cut then began to lead her to class.

"You know, you shouldn't have thrown yourself in. That could've gone badly." Draco said.

"I care about you. I defend the ones I care about." Luna stated with a shrug.

"Then why won't you defend yourself?" Draco asked softly.

Luna only gave him a smile; they had reached the class room. She let go of his hand and walked through the doors. Her seat was the last in the row. Draco sat in front of her, and Brian and Calvin shared a desk in front of him. It was supposed to be a single file line of desks, two people per desk. But Draco's partner wasn't there, and neither was Luna's.

Professor Flitwick stood on his pile of books behind his podium. He looked tired and frazzled. It was obvious _someone _had a bit too much Firewhiskey last night.

"Alright class..just…just pairs of two work on the Levitation charm." He ordered.

The Levitation charm was basic first year crap, but no one dared argue with him because he could have a nasty temper at times. Since their partners were both absent, Draco stood up and sat beside Luna at her desk. Two feathers lay on the desk. Luna smiled at him and raised her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Luna chanted lightly, tapping her wand gently in the air as her feather floated.

Draco was already bored. He took his feather and tickled it against Luna's knee under the desk. She giggled and looked at him. Merlin, how he loved when her eyes shined. Draco felt his cock suddenly harden and he looked back at Luna's eyes as he trailed the feather up her leg to her inner thigh, her skirt lifting. Luna gave a slight shiver from the light tickling sensation, and Draco watched her pupils dilate.

He switched the feather to his other hand and looked straight for a moment. Professor Flitwick was reading a book and the other students were talking and levitating their feathers. With his right hand he rubbed Luna from the outside of her underwear.

Luna gasped, "Draco!"

"No one's watching, we're the last desk in the back." He murmured.

He tapped his hand against her vagina, a little slap, then slipped a finger around the material, pushing it aside.

**Author's Note: Please comment, review and subscribe (: if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to say it! How do you all like this pair and what do you think will happen next? (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the original books or movies.**

**Author's Note: Wow, I went on traffic stats for the story and there's already 69 readers! I'm so glad that the story is liked so far. Thank you so much to everyone commenting and reviewing and leaving suggestions. I would like to say that they're in their 7th year. I didn't want to say an exact time period because I'm not adding specific events that happened in the book in this fanfic. And relationships that were in the books will not exactly be present in this fic either, please keep that in mind, this story is specifically just for the drama, romance, etc. around Luna and Draco. Enjoy this newest chapter!**

Luna was already getting wet and Draco smirked as he pushed two fingers in. He watched Luna's eyes flutter close and the feather began lowering.

"No, keep levitating the feather." Draco warned. In case someone happened to look over or turn around he didn't want them looking too suspicious.

Luna obliged, her hand shaking slightly as she kept the feather level in the air. Draco began pulsing his fingers in and out of her wet mound, rubbing against the walls and scissoring his fingers. Luna was biting her lip, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over.

Draco touched her clitoris lightly, rubbing his fingers over it gently, immediately feeling her tighten around him. He added a third finger so he had a grip and began pounding his fingers in and out, repeatedly hitting her clitoris in a rhythm.

Luna uttered a low guttural moan, jerking against his hand. Her hips instinctively rolled and Draco pushed his fingers in and out faster and harder, her juices running down his wrist. He wiggled his fingers, giving her clitoris a tickling pleasure and jammed it harder, producing a loud gasp from Luna that ended in a sigh,

"Nngh.." Luna whimpered, her body rocking.

The class was too loud with chatter and laughter for her quiet sexual moans and sighs to be heard. Draco slipped his fingers deeper inside and moved it around in a circular motion, his wrist starting to ache from going so hard and fast at the angle he was at. Luna slipped further to the edge of her chair, purely accidental but caused his hand to go deeper and hit her clitoris at the exact speed and strength needed to send her over. He felt her go extremely tight and then the unexpected happened.

She squirted.

Luna cried out, her body being taken over by tremors, and she squealed, her fluids shooting out from her soaked vagina, spraying out on the desk and wetting the floor. Draco gaped, astounded, then quickly started slapping her vagina gently, the wet clapping making his cock harder and he rubbed her until the squirting ended and she lay back against the chair in a light layer of sweat, her admirable chest rising and falling in labored breaths.

Draco looked around, a trickle of sweat running down his forehead. The sight dumbfounded him. Not a single person had turned around. He looked at Luna, whose eyes were closed, but she smiled tiredly.

"I used the Muffliato charm. As if I'd let you during class." Luna explained.

"Aw, go hard or go home. And you definitely pulled off doing both." Draco teased, smirking.

He pulled out his wand and thought,

_Exaresco_

Her juices that she had squirted dried up and disappeared from the floor and desk and her legs. Luna removed the silencing charm and straightened up. She turned and smiled at him. Draco's heart went over the edge; the emotion in her eyes was overwhelming. She was ..beautiful. And this innocent creature was his. He suddenly felt angry. She didn't understand that she was a lamb walking into a wolf's den. She was an angel and he was joining the Dark side.

She was a virgin, she deserved someone pure and worthy, the total opposite of him, to take that from her.

Luna saw the anger form in his eyes and she frowned.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Luna let's meet in the Forbidden Forest tonight." Draco said, turning away from her.

"Okay."

The bell rang and Draco stood up and walked out with Brian and Calvin without a backward glance at his girlfriend. Luna watched him leave calmly.

X

"Man, I feel bad for you for having to partner with Loony bitch back there." Brian sniggered.

Draco felt his blood begin to boil. How dare such an insignificant waste of human flesh talk about Luna like that? But he couldn't defend her.

"Yeah, it was fucking awful." Draco drawled, slipping his wand into his pocket so he couldn't be tempted to do something stupid.

"Do you see how the long haired tramp looks around? Like a fucking deer in headlights, lost with her head in the clouds. Dreamer she is." Brian said.

_My beautiful dreamer _Draco thought.

"What's new anyway?" Draco asked, acting bored.

"We're having another Yule Ball, you heard 'bout that yet?" Calvin piped up.

Draco froze in his tracks. The other two noticed he stopped and turned around.

"You okay?" Brian asked, frowning.

"When is the ball?" Draco asked numbly.

"Saturday." Calvin answered.

"Bro, they've been talking about it all week, where have you been?" Brian asked, incredulous.

_In my utopia with Luna _Draco thought bitterly. It was Friday. How the hell did he not know about this until the fucking day before? Fucking ruddy professors these days. But the problem..

"Pansy fancies you; she's pretty bangable, you going to take her?" Brian asked casually.

There was no way he could take Luna. It would never happen.

"I don't think I'm going." Draco answered, regaining his posture, his face a mask as he began walking again.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Brian asked, surprised.

"Your nose belongs on your ruddy face not in my business." Draco snarled.

It put Brian and Calvin in their place. They went quiet and eventually departed their ways to go to their next class. Draco walked into Potions and just rested his head on his arms at his desk.

X

Hermione and Luna were walking to Transfiguration together, Hermione reading while walking and occasionally looking up to show she was paying attention. Luna wouldn't have minded if she didn't, not a lot of people paid attention anyway, and she knew Hermione thought she was a bit ..loony as well.

"So are you going to the Yule Ball?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Oh, oh yes I am." Hermione said, looking up with a smile.

"With Ronald, I reckon?" Luna asked, returning the smile.

Hermione blushed and buried her face deeper in her book. Luna giggled, knowing it was a yes.

"What about you anyway, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm going with or without someone, but maybe Draco." Luna answered dreamily.

Hermione stopped short, dropping her books. She stared at Luna in incredulity.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Hermione nearly yelled.

"Why, yes." Luna said, kneeling down to gather Hermione's items.

Hermione sank to her knees to help, but her mouth remained open.

"Why, in Merlin's beard, would you ever consider such a vile thing?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

Luna stood up, looking down at Hermione in disapproval.

"Hermione, don't call him that. He's angry and different, sure. He's moody and can be rude, but he's troubled and misunderstood, and he cares about me and sees me for me." Luna handed Hermione her things.

"Luna, listen to yourself, that's crazy talk!" Hermione pleaded.

"Loony talk." Luna corrected cooly and walked off.

Hermione watched her go in disbelief.

Luna had nothing to hide, she cared about Draco and she wouldn't lie to anyone who asked. She felt her heart correct her. She loved him. But she couldn't spring that on him yet.

She wasn't afraid to skip class and walked outside. The air was nippy and she shivered, looking up at the cloudy gray sky. The clouds were pregnant with precipitation that would form into snow when it finally burst, but for now they floated proudly across the endless sky.

She spread her arms out like wings and spun in place, her face tilted up to the sky, closing her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

X

The sky was black and tiny stars played peek-a-boo between slivers of cloud, the full moon shining ebulliently. He strode across the frosted grass, making his way to the Forbidden Forest. He hoped Luna wasn't there before him, the forest was forbidden for a reason, and Luna was quite naïve at times. He entered the woods and didn't have to walk far before he found Luna. He groaned and jogged over to where she was sitting under a tree.

"What the hell is this, Luna?" Draco cried angrily.

Luna was dressed in a little white nighty, barefoot and without a coat, her hair loose around her shoulders and down her back. He helped her up, her hands ice to the touch, and shrugged off his heavy cloak, slipping her small frame into it and unwraveled his scarf, wrapping it around her instead. He took off his gloves and pushed her hands into them.

She looked like a little girl trying to dress in her big daddy's clothes. She looked up at him, her protuberant eyes so wide and shining, that he took her cold face lightly and pressed his lips against her icy ones. Luna held his shoulders, standing on her toes a bit, kissing him back hungrily. Draco lifted her and pressed her against a tree, kissing her fiercely and passionately, his warm tongue entering her mouth. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, biting his lip gently and pulling it a bit before Draco dove back in, making out with her and pressing his body roughly against hers to hold her in place so he could run his fingers through her hair. He could feel himself getting an erection, but now wasn't the time.

Instead he pulled her back, hugging her to himself tightly and spinning her around. She giggled and kissed his lips once more before he set her back down. He gazed into her eyes, stroking her hair back.

"Luna, why in Merlin's beard would you come out here dressed like that? It'll be snowing soon!" Draco repeated.

"Someone stole my shoes again, and I couldn't find my coat." Luna answered, smiling up at him.

He sighed, his heart melting for her. He lay down, bringing her down with him. She rested her cheek on his chest and put one arm around his waist.

"Luna, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Draco murmured, stroking her hair.

"I know." Luna whispered.

"No, you don't." Draco persisted.

"Tell me then, talk to me Draco." Luna said, lifting her head to look at him.

Draco gazed at her for a bit, watching her teeth tug her lower lip, wishing it was his teeth doing that. He turned his face away from her.

"I'm not a good guy." He sighed.

"No, but you're not bad either." Luna said, touching his cheek lightly.

"You don't understand." Draco answered.

"I do." Luna stated.

"Prove it, talk to me, and let me hear your sweet voice speak the cold truth then, go on."

Draco rolled over so he was hovering above her, glaring into her eyes. Luna looked straight back into them, unafraid.

"Your mother is cold and a coward, all she wants is to please Lord Vold-"

Draco cringed at the Dark Lord's name, but Luna continued strongly,

"-emort. She would probably screw him if he asked. She's afraid of him, but she worries for you and you're confused because she tosses you at him and pulls you back and tosses you at him and pulls you back. Your father is just as a coward but he pushes your mother around, trying to act like he isn't scared, and he wants you to be a 'man' and be smart and brave and join them. He wants you to prove yourself. But you're confused, you don't know what to do and no one understands because no one has experienced what you have. No one's dealt with the pain, and no one ever should, especially at your age. You try to be yourself but you can't because you're so modeled and created by everyone else that you can't find the real you anymore, and everyone fears your name and expects you to be bad because that's what your family wants, so you live up to their expectations."

Luna rolled over so she was now on top. She sat around his waist, looking into his growing eyes as she continued,

"Draco you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You aren't a piece of clay for everyone else's hands. You're you. You're Draco Malfoy. You need to look into yourself and find you and act it out, act true. Don't live up to everyone else's expectations, make your own and live up to those. And no matter what happens, I will be here for you, I'll listen to you and talk to you and advise you and help you. I'll be your light in the darkness and your shoulder to cry on and your body to hug, I'll be your real best friend and your girlfriend. I'll be anything you want me to be for you. But you need to wake up and see you aren't all bad. You aren't a wolf, Draco. You're a lost lamb, and I'll guide you. Let me help you..let me lo-"

Draco interrupted her by kissing her lips hard, more urgent and needed than he ever had, he gripped her face, his lips moving against hers hungrily and fiercely, a whine come from his throat, his fingers pulling her hair, pulling her down to him. Luna opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore, rubbing her hands against his chest. Draco's hands scrambled with the cloak around her, grasping her breasts and squeezing them tightly. Luna moaned and felt his hard member press against her crotch from beneath his pants. She began to rock her hips, teasing it.

With a growl, Draco threw her down and sat around her, pulling her cloak and top off, tearing her silk bra away from her breasts, making them pop out. Her nipples were hard and pointy from the impact of the freezing air, and she gasped as his warm tongue enveloped her left bud, his teeth grazing it as he sucked it, his right hand squeezing and massaging her other breast. He pulled the nipple up until she cried out and then he let it snap back. He buried his face against her breast, sucking and licking and tearing into it with his teeth. Luna's moans and sighs and sweet whispers drove him into a crazed blind lust, and he had to stand up and walk away, rubbing his face. Luna put her upper garments back on, her vagina tingling with lust, but she got up and walked over to him, taking his hand.

"Luna."

"Draco." Luna whispered.

"You understand me. Bloody hell, you understand me.."

Draco turned around slowly and she saw a tear sliding down his cheek.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Slowly sinking into the waters of sex, I hope it satisfied everyone's needs for now until the actual sex takes place, which *hint hint* might have to do with the Yule Ball tomorrow ;) Pleaseee, follow, subscribe, and leave comments and reviews! Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sexy Draco or the beautiful Luna. :(**

**Author's Note: So I've got a horrible migraine and I'm hoping this chapter isn't as crappy as I feel. Allergies are quite killer. Thank you to everyone who leaves comments and reviews, my subscribers and followers, and readers! **

"Luna, wait up!"

Luna turned to see Hermione jogging to catch up with her. Her bushy, wild hair had calmed down throughout the years and now it was a lovely curl. Her eyes seemed tired, Luna suspected she had stayed up late reading, but her jaw was set in determination. She wondered what Hermione wanted to talk about.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?" Luna asked when Hermione caught up.

"Brilliant, thanks, and yourself?"

"Quite spectacular, really."

Hermione pulled her around the corner of the building where there were less people. She took a deep breath, looked at Luna and said,

"You can't have feelings for Draco. Look, I understand you care about him and pity him, but Luna, he's pure evil. He hates Harry, he offends Ron and I on a daily basis, and he never treats you well either."

"You can't say who I can and can't have feelings for. I have true feelings for him, and I don't just pity him. I can't help how I feel. On an individual level he's amazing, he's really deep sometimes, and he understands more than anyone else I know. He treats me lovely when he's with me."

"Luna, he treats you poorly around his friends."

"His friends do, actually."

"Exactly and he doesn't even defend you!" Hermione cried.

"I don't mind. He needs to find his real self, and it'll happen. He needs time and a chance." Luna replied.

She turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed her arm gently.

"What about the Yule Ball, Luna? This is the last one you'll ever attend unless you come back to teach here. Surely you'd want to go with a male companion?" Hermione inquired.

Damn, Hermione got her there. It was true; Luna wished Draco would go with her. They hadn't discussed it, but she knew Draco would rather defend her in public than go to the ball with her.

"We'll see." Luna said and smiled lightly, then turned and skipped away.

Hermione looked after her sadly.

X

Draco felt a hand clap on his back as someone fell in step with him as he walked. He didn't have to look to know it was that sniveling Brian.

"So, the Yule Ball is tonight, you going to ask Pansy or not? She's getting impatient, I can tell." Brian commented.

"No." Draco said.

"Ever since you guys broke up you've been weird towards her. She's even offered make up sex and you rejected her. Why won't you take her back?"

"She's a dirty whore; I don't need nor want her." Draco answered.

"Speaking of dirty whores.." Brian snickered as they turned the corner outside.

Draco felt his heart drop. Luna was skipping by, hugging her books to herself, her eyes glazed over dreamily as she was lost in thought.

"Look, man, I don't want to lose more House points, let's just leave it for now." Draco tried.

But Brian didn't listen. He went to reach for her but without thinking Draco tripped him. Brian fell forward, arms out. His hand grasped Luna's skirt and it tore down the middle in the back as he fell. The tearing sound was loud and obvious. Luna stumbled, her skirt holding her back from skipping and Draco stepped over Brian quickly and gracefully to catch her. She looked up into his eyes, her cheeks fiery from the embarrassment of her skirt ripping.

Merlin, every time he even looked into her eyes he wanted to just take her.

"Come on, toss her over here. Look at the dirty girl, wearing a thong now is she?" Brian sneered, dusting himself off, his cheeks red as he tried to ignore the fact that he tripped.

Draco went hard immediately, imagining Luna standing in just a thong in his bedroom, her arms raised up as she stretched, her breasts popping forward. His heart began to race and he took off his jacket, tying it around Luna's waist.

"Go to your room and change." He muttered.

Luna turned and walked away, hugging her books to herself closer than she had before.

Draco watched her, knowing Brian was staring at him.

"What the fuck was that, man?" Brian asked angrily.

"Just stop doing stupid shit today, you want your privileges taken away to prevent you from going to the Yule Ball, fucktard? Go do something productive." Draco barked.

Brian glared at him for a few seconds and Draco stopped to give him a deadly look. Brian huffed and walked away. Draco started to walk inside, running his fingers through his hair. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. The Yule Ball.

There was no way he could attend the ball with Luna, people would stare and whisper and start rumors. _What kind of rumors? You're already dating, there wouldn't be any lies_

He knew that but he was still struggling inside. It wasn't like he was a Hufflepuff. He was Slytherin and she was Ravenclaw. Slytherin wasn't supposed to mingle with the other Houses, they were supposed to provoke the others.

_Be yourself, find your true self_

It was easy for Luna to say that, but he had been living the way he was expected his entire life. It was a hard battle to fight. But.. he needed her. He needed Luna. So he would fight. He'd go to the Yule Ball and maybe dance with her when they were the last ones there. He sighed.

X

Draco walked into the prefect's bathroom later that afternoon, sinking into the hot, colorful water. The Ball was approaching and he wondered what Luna would wear. She would probably be different as always, probably wear knee high socks under her dress with sneakers.

X

Luna looked up when she heard a knock at her door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"How did you get it?" Luna asked.

"I asked Cho to let me in." Hermione answered, walking in.

"Look, I want to apologize for earlier. I judged too fast. You're my friend, Luna. I want to be happy for you when you're happy, and if you have feelings for Draco then I will support you." Hermione admitted.

Luna stood up and hugged her tightly. Hermione was a good friend and she appreciated that she was going to be there for her. It was a tough battle for her as well and she didn't want to stand alone.

"Hermione, make me beautiful for this dance." Luna said.

"Luna, you're already beautiful." Hermione said, puzzled.

"Make me look normal then, help me do my hair and dress." Luna persisted.

Hermione smiled, understanding. If Luna would get a chance to dance with Draco, she didn't want to make him a laughing stock even more by looking odd. She wanted to lessen the embarrassment for Draco.

"Slimy bastard doesn't deserve her." Hermione thought.

But like she had said earlier, she would support her. So Hermione took Luna's hand and led her to the vanity across the room.

X

Draco walked into the Yule Ball. He hadn't gelled his hair tonight; he left it soft and wavy. His dark blue suit didn't have a single wrinkle and the tie was perfectly straight. The color wasn't a coincidence, he chose it for Luna. His eyes scanned the room as he strode across the floor.

"Hey, Draco."

Draco groaned inwardly. It was Pansy.

"Hullo, Pansy." Draco said, not resting his eyes on her, still searching for Luna.

"Look, I know you don't want anything to do with me but I thought maybe we could-"

The rest he couldn't hear; his eyes had landed on Luna and his breath was taken away. Her waist long hair was wound around her head in a beautiful up-do, two beautiful curls landing near the sides of her face. There had to be a touch of herself in there, so placed throughout her hair were little daisies. Emerald studs were clipped to her ears, her neck was bare and she wore a floor length silk dark green dress and gold heels. The waist was tighter, making her chest seem bigger, and the material flattered her curves. She was stunning.

His heart stopped when he saw Neville extend his hand, his lips forming the question, and Luna placing her hands on his shoulders. Draco began to walk towards them, but Pansy grabbed his hand.

"Draco-"

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone bitch can't you tell you're unwanted?" Draco growled impatiently, tearing his arm back.

He shoved through the crowd, the music beating in rhythm with his pounding heart, and he reached the two.

He shoved Neville away and growled,

"She's mine."

The room seemed to go quiet and the surrounding dancers stopped and gaped at them.

"She's what?"

Brian stepped forward, staring at Draco in disbelief.

"You heard right. Luna Lovegood is my girlfriend." Draco said loudly, his eyes grazing over the crowd, his jaw clenching.

"You're dating loony-"

Brian couldn't finish because Draco's fist rammed into his mouth, sending him to the ground.

"You call her own more fucking name, or even look at her funny, and you're over buddy." Draco roared, sending a kick to his ribs.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard.

Luna grabbed his arm and led him out quickly, running awkwardly in her heels, her breasts moving slightly.

Draco scooped her up instead and kissed her in front of everyone. It was silent for a moment then the room erupted. He carried her out and walked down the hall, not paying attention to where he was going until he arrived at the Room of Requirement.

He kicked the door open and used his foot to close it. A stereo was in the room and he turned it on, then put his hands on her small waist and she put hers on his shoulders.

"Draco.." Luna whispered, her eyes wide as she gazed up at him in wonder.

"You're no one to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful and perfect the way you are, and I understand. You shouldn't be kept a secret, I'm proud to call you mine and I'm lucky that you call me yours. I want the world to know."

"Know what?" Luna asked.

"That you're mine, beautiful." Draco whispered.

"You stood up for me."

Draco captured her lips with his, kissing her softly, their bodies swaying to the music. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back slowly, memorizing the taste of his sweet lips. The song ended and Draco stroked her cheek lightly, his kisses getting warmer. He licked the corner of her mouth and kissed across her cheek and jaw to her earlobe, licking it teasingly and nibbled it.

Luna ran her hands down his back and he kissed down to her neck. He kissed it a few times then grazed his teeth over the delicate skin, licking it and sucking it. Luna sighed in pleasure, holding him to her closer. He bit and sucked it until he left a satisfactory mark, then lifted her up.

The Room of Requirement had made a bed appear and he laid her down slowly on her stomach. He unzipped her dress and pulled her bra off with quick skill. Shivers crawled down her spine as he pulled her thong down using his teeth, and she kicked the flimsy material away. He undressed himself with the speed of lightning. She went to turn over but he grasped her bottom so it remained in the air and kissed it lightly.

Luna giggled but it turned to a gasp when she felt his tongue drag down her vagina. Draco lay beneath her so she was sitting around his face, her heart racing. He teased first, licking her inner thigh and area, before pulling her hips down so his mouth was pressed against her wet mound completely and he began lapping up her juices. Luna moaned softly, her hips already beginning to rock. He dug his tongue in deeper, wiggling it in and out. He licked her clitoris up and down fast, nibbling it gently. She moaned louder and her juices ran down his cheek. Her hips rocked, and he sucked the soft little nub until she cried out in orgasm, her body shaking.

Quickly while she was still orgasming, he rolled her over so she was lying on her back and he got on top of her, spreading her legs.

"Luna." Draco whispered

"Mmm, Draco." Luna moaned.

"I love you." Draco said and pressed his hard penis into her wet vag.

Luna squealed at first, but the pain wasn't bad, and even if it was she couldn't even take it in because she was so overcome by him admitting his love for her.

"I love you too, Draco." Luna whispered.

With that having been said, Draco slipped his penis in and out slowly, making out with her passionately. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders tightly. Draco squeezed her breasts, thrusting harder and faster, his balls clapping against skin, the sound was almost enough to send him over. The bed shook as he pounded into her as fast and hard as he could. Luna dragged her nails down his back, panting and moaning. He pushed her sweaty hair away from her face and lifted himself up to push his penis in deeper.

"D-Draco!" Luna screamed.

He felt something wet explode out of her, soaking his body and the blankets and her body jerked, her eyes rolled back.

"Shit." Draco moaned .

Her squirting sent him over and he came inside of her. He held her to him tight as her body continued jerking and fluid still spraying from her vagina until it stopped and her body relaxed. They lay together panting and sweating, the smell of sex in the air.

They lay together for an hour, Draco holding Luna in his arms with his face buried in her neck.

"Luna, I love you." Draco murmured, kissing her jaw.

"I love you too, Draco, so much."

**Author's Note: The deed has been done =] Although, I wish I had been healthy when I wrote it, I could've done better. However, there are many more scenes to come, so I'll be able to redeem myself. Drama will be starting and I've got ideas and tragedies forming in my mind. PLEASE comment, review, follow and/or subscribe! I love you all for reading, thank you so much. And I'm sorry if I don't reply to everyone, with school and college applications, writing, and family, I don't always have time. Any ideas or suggestions, feel free to share! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the books or movies.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, everyone. It's a Thursday and school was tiring. I'll make the next chapter worth it tomorrow ;) I think it'll have what everyone wants and more. So please enjoy this short one.**

Luna opened her eyes and rolled over, her body aching dully, the scent of sex still lingering. Her up-do had come down and daisies were scattered across the bed. Running her fingers through the tangles, she didn't have to look down to know Draco had left. It was Sunday morning and she tried telling herself that he was probably studying. She stood up and stretched before making her way to a shower the Room of Requirement had provided for her.

Luna turned the dial low so icy water sprayed out, covering her skin with goosebumps. She ran shampoo and conditioner through her hair carefully, taking her time, combing through the tangles patiently. She didn't know where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do after she dressed.

She paid special attention cleaning her legs and vagina, super careful and gently with the sore area. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, but she didn't feel much different than she had as a virgin only a few hours earlier.

She stepped out of the shower and thought,

"_Accio clothes."_

She couldn't walk out in her ball gown, it'd be completely obvious as to what she had done last night. A white blouse, bra, and a blue tie, jacket, skirt and her black robe zoomed in and folded neatly on the bed for her. She flipped her wet hair upside down and wrapped it up into a messy bun on her head before getting dressed.

As she walked out of the room she took one final glance. This is where they had their first dance, where Draco first admitted his love for her, and where Draco took her flower.

X

"I don't believe it." Brian grumbled.

"Well, believe it, because it's true, you asswipe." Draco snarled, impatient from the constant complaining.

"Luna, of all people.. Pansy offered you free sex and you take a lu-…a …her instead! What's gotten into you, mate?" Brian cried.

"She understands me and sees me for me." Draco said with a shrug.

There was so much more than that but there was no point trying to explain true love to a complete bonehead like Brian.

"All women try to say that, they try to act like they understand men to lure them into their arms, and then snap, crackle, pop, your balls are hanging from their necks on a gold chain. That you paid for."

Draco shook his head, "Not Luna."

"Mate, she's a Ravenclaw, that's even worse and proves my point even more. She'll know exactly what and how to say things to pull you in."

Draco looked at him, slowly getting confused. He had wondered for a long time how she could understand someone like him. She lived in her own little world and only had to block out little whispers, she didn't have the experience to understand. She was a Ravenclaw; she could just act like she understands. What would the motive be? She wanted a friend, maybe even to finally get laid. After all, she's eighteen.

But why him then?

She could persuade anyone she wanted, someone better, more handsome, normal.

No. Luna loved him.

"Whatever." Draco said.

He was weak; he was already giving in to get his social status back. He thought things would be different after last night. Last night was so magical, and now..

Brian left to go find Calvin so Draco began to walk towards the Forbidden Forest. He was so confused, and he was struggling inside. He couldn't find his true self like Luna had told him to. He was no one. Luna was wrong, he was just clay for people to handle and mold. He went behind a tree and peered out, seeing Luna.

She was wearing socks and shoes this time, and she was fumbling in her bag. Draco frowned, wondering why she was in the middle of the forest by herself. A little smile crossed her face and she pulled out an apple and held it up. Draco gasped when he saw a large chunk disappear from the apple, almost cartoonish until the whole apple disappeared, core and all.

"They're called Thestrals." Luna said dreamily.

Draco stepped out from behind the tree and walked over. He kissed her cheek and stroked her back, looking up into the empty air where the invisible animal was standing. Luna took his hand and pressed a ruby red apple into his hand.

"Luna, I can't see them." Draco said, shaking his head.

Luna kissed his lips to silence him and lifted his arm up for him. A second passed and he felt hot air against his fingers, then the apple was chewed away again. He looked at Luna in an almost delight and she laughed.

"How come you can see them and I can't?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, Draco, don't you pay attention in class?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes playfully.

Draco nudged her teasingly.

"You have to see death happen before you to see Thestrals." Luna answered softly.

"Oh..right..wasn't that your father?" Draco asked quietly.

"No, my mum." Luna said and turned back to the thestral, stroking its nose.

"I'm sorry." Draco murmured, putting his arm around her.

"It's quite alright, I was nine. I do miss her awfully a lot though. But I know she watches over me." Luna said, and looked up at the sky smiling sadly.

"How did it happen if you don't mind?"

"She created a spell on her own, she was quite brilliant. But it killed her."

"Are those turnip earrings you're wearing?"

"Yes, do you like them?"

Draco laughed and scooped her up, kissing her warmly.

X

Snowflakes began to fall gently and they caught in Luna's hair like contacts to water. Draco was holding her hand as they strolled around the forest. It was silent, but it was comfortable rather than awkward.

"Draco?" Luna asked.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, class, I reckon."

"Draco, tomorrow is the first day of Christmas break." Luna laughed.

"Oh, right."

Damn he was behind in times.

"S'pose I'll be here then." Draco said finally with a shrug.

"Come home with me, please?" Luna asked.

Draco stopped and she stood in front of him.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Please. I want you to meet my father." Luna pleaded.

"Luna, I don't think that's a good idea." He muttered.

"Draco, please, for me." Luna begged.

Her big, dreamy eyes gazed into his, the true want showing through. He bit his lip. How could he deny that?

"Fine." Draco responded and smiled.

"Woo!" Luna cheered and kissed him.

Draco kissed her back passionately, squeezing her bum teasingly.

"Reckon we could make love in your bed?" Draco murmured, grinning.

**Author's Note: Ohh, Draco, you. :) I hope youse liked this chapter, despite it's shortness. I'll have to leave you all hanging for now to see how it goes. I promise next chapter will be more satisfying, and like I said, contain what everyone should want and more. Please, REVIEW, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, FOLLOW! I'll be your best friend. ;) I'm thinking of doing a one shot between two different characters as well for a side project to this. If anyone has a preference as to whom the characters will be, feel free to suggest. :) I can do fem/ or mm/ or m/f either way. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the books or movies.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, happy Friday! Thank God for the weekend..Maybe I'll post two chapters tomorrow. :) Enjoy!**

Draco raised his arm, coughing into the sleeve of his jacket. He hated travelling by Floo powder, it was absolutely dreadful. He hadn't wanted to come on this adventure; he was about to meet her father for Merlin's sakes. He had never been in a relationship where he met the parents. Then again, most of his relationships were mostly for sex and never a serious long term one. He lowered his arm back down and looked around the house.

The walls were painted as if a child had done it, and crazy items were laid about, things he had never seen before. Out the window an odd plant was growing and the sign read, "KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS"

He turned to ask Luna just what a dirigible plum was but Luna had just spotted her father and had now leaped into his arms. The man hugged her tight, spinning her about.

"My daughter, how are you?" He asked, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm good, thanks dad." Luna answered, smiling happily.

He lowered her back to the ground and, keeping his arm around her waist, he turned so they could look at Draco.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend. Draco Malfoy." Luna introduced, smiling lightly.

Draco nearly cringed, waiting for the expected outrage of her father shouting why she was dating a Malfoy. Instead his jaw dropped as the big man stepped forward, extending his hand and smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Draco." He said warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, erm, sir." Draco said, surprised.

"No, no, call me Xenophilius. I am honored that a man has seen my daughter's true perfection." Xenophilius said brightly.

"Dad.." Luna said, embarrassed but grinning.

"No he's right, Luna. You are perfect, don't deny it." Draco said absent-mindedly.

He was in a daze. Not only had he been welcomed into this humble abode warmly, but he was told to call the man by his first name, and now they stood smiling at him. It made his knees feel weak. He slowly looked back out the window. The green grass swayed gently as the cool wind kissed it, and flowers stood proud and dignified. The setting was just..so..happy and tranquil. His heart felt an emotion he had never felt before, and he still couldn't quite say what it was.

"Luna, I'm going out to have lunch with Arthur Weasley." The slightly cross-eyed blonde man said.

"Okay. Have fun!" Luna said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Luna." He said, kissing her head.

"I love you too, dad." Luna answered, smiling.

Once Xenophilius departed, Luna took Draco's hands and looked into his eyes brightly.

"Let's make cookies!" She suggested.

"I've never baked anything..it's not really my forte." Draco said, unsure.

"I'll teach you, it's fun!" Luna said and smiled as she led him into the kitchen.

Draco stood in the kitchen awkwardly as Luna dug around in the fridge. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be doing something. He spotted a tray and supposed that might be needed and placed it on the counter.

"Catch!"

Draco gasped and threw his hand up on reflex, catching the egg Luna had tossed at him. He stared at the white shell in bewilderment, but had to throw his other hand up shortly to catch the other egg she threw.

"Luna, w-"

She threw the bag of chocolate chips over her shoulder and he tried catching it with his knee but it hit his groin instead. Draco doubled over for a second, then placed the eggs on the tray and picked up the bag, joining it with the eggs.

He turned back to Luna to ask why she was throwing ingredients around, but she stood before him, a handful of flour in her hand, and she giggled and blew it. The flour exploded over him, covering his face and shirt with flour. He choked momentarily, sticking his tongue out in disgust from the dry powder. Luna laughed and Draco cracked the egg over her head. She gasped and he laughed as he sprinkled chocolate chips over the yolk that was running down her hair and face.

Before he knew it, a full out war had started. Draco was on his hands and knees behind the counter and he peered up slowly but Luna was quick and threw an egg at him. His clothes were doused in yolk, sugar, flour, water and chocolate chips. Luna's hair had stiffened from the yolk and there was a smear of chocolate across her cheek and flour covered her body. Draco went to bravely run to the other side but he heard Luna laugh and run after him.

Draco laughed until he heard a gasp and a crash. He skidded to a stop and turned to see Luna sprawled out. She had slipped in yolk and fell. The look of surprise in her protuberant eyes as she lay there was too much. Draco doubled over with laughter, laughing so heartily his chest and cheeks ached. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and kneeled, laughing himself into tears. Luna had crawled over, laughing as well and the two sat kneeling, dripping in yolk, laughing until they were gasping for breath and chocolate chips fell from their shaking bodies.

Luna kissed his nose and wiped her tears, still smiling and catching her breath. Draco pulled her closer and kissed her then licked the smear of chocolate off her cheek. Luna giggled and stood up, offering her hand to him. He accepted and she pulled him up.

"Come on, I'll show you the shower." Luna said.

"I have a better idea." Draco said with a devilish smile, and lifted her up.

"You direct me to the bathroom and we'll shower together."

Luna put her arms around his neck and directed him to go down the hall and the first door on the left. Draco walked in, closing the door with his foot and set Luna down. He reached over and turned the shower on to let it warm up as they undressed. Luna was having trouble pulling her stiff-with-yolk shirt off and he gladly stepped over to help pull it off.

In the shower, Draco poured soap onto the sponge and began to scrub gently at Luna's face, trailing down her neck, ridding her pale skin of the yolk and flour. The water near the drain was yellow and thick from the egg, and the water dripping from the end of her long hair was yellow as well. Pellets of water drew trails through the flour that stuck to her skin. He scrubbed her body until it was clean, and then he began to wash her hair patiently. As he did that, Luna scrubbed his face and neck, washing him off. She surprised him by hanging the sponge up and running her hands down his wet body, stopping them at his penis. The touch of her gentle hands on his sensitive cock made it instantly harden, and he saw her eyes gleam in excitement. She tugged his length and began to rub and stroke it up and down. Draco closed his eyes in pleasure and he gasped as he felt the head be pressed against her lips. Her tongue snaked along the sides of his penis and back down to the head. She took into her mouth slowly, suckling it and making the blood rush before taking more of his cock into her mouth. She sucked it, moving her head back and forth, taking it faster and deeper, and his member throbbed in lust. He pulled her head closer and thrusted his hips, forcing her to go faster and deeper until she gagged. He began to feel the rush and he moaned,

"Luna suck harder." Draco gasped.

Luna obliged, and felt his load shoot into her mouth. It was sticky and sour, but she swallowed it all. Draco lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. He sucked her hardened wet nipples, flicking it with his tongue and circling her areolas. He nibbled it, plucking the other with his free hand, and pulled it forward. Luna felt desire fill her lower belly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned and pushed his hair away from his face. He kissed her neck, biting it with a growl and sucking it hard, feeling her pulse as he left a lovebite. Luna pressed her breasts against his chest as he lowered her and she whined in desire.

"Ask for it, Luna." Draco murmured, licking her earlobe and down her jaw.

Luna moaned, squeezing his bottom.

"Go on."

"Draco.."

"Yes?" Draco growled passionately, squeezing her breasts.

"Make love to me." Luna cried.

Within a second Draco had her pinned against the wall, and he slipped his penis into her vagina and began to thrust slowly at first, then got harder and faster, ragging her out. Luna gripped his hair, sighing and moaning in pleasure, urging him to go harder. With every thrust her breasts bounced and it set Draco's lust on fire, pounding in Luna so heard the glass of the shower shook and a shampoo bottle fell from its shelf. He felt her tighten around him and clamp around his dick and he went deeper, slowing down so it was a big thrust every two seconds. After every thrust she cried out until her body burst, shaking in orgasm as she fell limp into his arms.

"No, we're not done yet." Draco whispered, capturing her lips with his.

He turned off the shower and carried her upstairs to her room, careful to not slip in the puddles that he trailed along the wooden floor. He laid her on the bed and she rolled over so she was on her elbows and knees, bum in the air. Draco kneeled behind her and pushed his penis through from behind and began thrusting. Luna immediately clutched the blankets and moaned, panting. Draco thrusted harder and faster, her vagina tight around his rather large cock, squeezing her breasts and hips, pulling her closer. His balls clapped loudly and Luna felt herself trembling from her core, warming all over.

"Draco." Luna whispered.

Draco pounded deeper and faster, the slapping wet sound loud and filling his ears along with the beating of his heart.

"Draco!" Luna shrieked and ended in a wail of pleasure as he came inside her.

Draco flipped her over and kissed her lips passionately, stroking through her hair. He slipped his tongue in sweetly, the kiss growing rougher and warmer. Her hands grasped his face and she purred in delight. He kissed down her body and kissed her vagina lightly before rubbing his hand over it slowly. Luna spread her legs, rubbing her breasts gently, smiling down at him. He gave it a little slap and she gasped, moaning. He tapped his hand against it several times, watching her writhe and moan, then shoved three fingers in and whispered,

"I still haven't gotten what I wanted."

He pounded his fingers in and out, her body sliding against the blankets and he hugged her thighs to him to hold her still and closer so his fingers went deeper and rougher, and she couldn't move away. Luna was panting, her fists closing around the blankets. Her breathing ragged, she moaned and cried his name, making him go faster and harder.

He found her g-spot and after a few more quick pounds she screamed and squired, her fluids shooting out as her body jerked and threw herself up. Draco pulled her to him and hugged her tight as she trembled fiercely. Once she calmed down, he kissed her and lay back down with her.

Draco lay wide awake while Luna slept in his arms, her hair now dry covered the pillow and his arm. He pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes. He was so deeply in love with this woman, but how far was this relationship going to go, and how long would it last? Surely they couldn't last forever, she'd find someone better who wouldn't be afraid to show his love for her in public. And what would happen when she left him? He knew he wouldn't be the same. He'd act the same, sure, but inside..

Luna opened her eyes, looking into Draco's face. She could tell he was thinking deeply and she wondered what. As if he felt her gaze, his eyes opened and they looked back into hers.

"My dad should be back soon, we should clean the house up." Luna whispered.

"Yes, madam." Draco replied and kissed her warmly before standing up.

He walked naked downstairs to his trunk and pulled out a white button down shirt, black sweater, boxers, jeans and socks. He dressed quickly and walked into the bathroom to see Luna using the _Exaresco_ charm to dry the water up from the bathroom and trail that led up to her room.

"Did you dry your sheets?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Luna answered, smiling at him.

Draco smiled back and walked into the kitchen and used the Scouring charm to clean up the horrifying mess they had left behind. With the house now sparkling, Draco brought his trunk to the guest room. It was a big double bed with fresh sheets, a large window and a wardrobe and night stand. It was simple but satisfying. Luna walked in and hugged him from behind. She wore khaki pants, a light pink long sleeve shirt and a purple jacket, her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Draco, let's go on a walk before supper." Luna said.

"Okay, beautiful." Draco answered and kissed her.

They walked out of the small home, hand in hand, and began to walk across the lively field. Draco noticed something that he should've earlier.

"Luna, it isn't snowing."

"I know."

"It's snowing at Hogwarts though."

"Dad doesn't like snow; he doesn't like the cold, so he uses a bubble spell to always keep it spring here." Luna answered dreamily.

Draco inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air. It was so peaceful here, he couldn't get over it. He looked down at Luna, watching her gaze into the sky, a serene smile spreading across her face. He couldn't believe one person could affect him so much. She changed his view on everything and she made him so comfortable and happy when he was with her. She saved him when he drowned in his thoughts. His cruel, cold, thoughts.

The golden sun was setting slowly behind the hill and a watercolor of reds and oranges and blues and yellows splashed across the sky, tiny blinking stars already trying to push their way through the beauty. They hadn't talked during the whole walk, just enjoyed each other's company.

On top of the hill, Draco turned and faced Luna, holding her hands softly.

"Luna, can we stay here forever?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not how this story goes." She answered gently.

Draco sighed and let go of her hands, walked a few feet away, sticking his hands in his pockets. Luna watched him from behind, tilting her head curiously.

"I wish I could rewrite the story." He muttered.

"Why? Aren't you happy?" Luna asked softly.

"Happy?" Draco scoffed, "Happy that I act like a different person towards you around my friends? Do you think I enjoy it? Do you think I enjoy being confused and callous?"

He walked back towards her and she looked up into his eyes,

"Draco, you aren't alone, I'm here for you." Luna said, touching his arm gently.

"You don't understand." He sighed.

"I do." Luna insisted.

"You damn well don't." Draco said angrily.

Luna recoiled, her hand snapping back as if he tried to bite her.

"And why do you think I can't, if I may ask?" Luna asked.

"Your life is so easy, you've dealt with nothing hard in your life, you live in your own dream world and everything is perfect in LunaVille. You have no idea what kind of shit I've been through and what I'm going through and will be going through. Luna, the Dark Age isn't over. It will never fucking end. There's no such thing as a happily ever fucking after." Draco spat.

Luna looked at him angrily, hurt.

"My life is easy? Which part is easy, Draco? Hearing people whisper, without even waiting for me to turn my back or walk away, that I'm loony and crazy and psychotic, or maybe that people think it's funny to tie my shoes to the ceiling and steal my possessions? Or did you mean the part where I only have five friends and they all think I'm crazy too except for one. My mum died when I was nine, I loved her so dearly and I've missed her ever since, my dad is great but he can't play both roles. How is my life easy, Draco? I know the Dark Age isn't over, but we'll fight against it and you can, must, join us. Don't fall in with the bad side."

Draco bit his lip, knowing he had been wrong to say all that. Luna glared at him, but then it melted into sadness.

"There's no such thing as a happily ever after? What about us Draco?" Luna asked quietly.

Draco looked at her and before he could answer he heard Xenophilius calling their names. He turned back to Luna and she took his hand and began the trek back.

As they walked he realized what feeling his heart had been overwhelmed with earlier.

Acceptance.

**Author's Note: I think this chapter went pretty well. I got some key points I wanted to throw in, and introduced Draco to the old man ;) Now that the chapters are getting higher, I think in Chapter 8 I will let the big fish swim, chapter 7 the drama will really be starting. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW, COMMENT, FOLLOW, FAVORITE :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the books or movies, unfortunately.**

**Author's Note: So I had to make a big decision about this chapter, and hopefully you all think it was a good decision. Trust me, I have plans. :) Enjoy this chapter, and as always, thank you for reading! **

The following week at the Lovegood's home was the best week Draco had experienced in a long time. The relationship between father and daughter was fascinating to Draco. They never raised their voices to one another, let alone start arguments. They had such interesting and deep conversations and Draco would sit and listen in wonder; he had never seen a child and parent get along so well. Or maybe because it was the complete opposite of how it worked in his house. Xenophilius hugged Luna constantly and always went to her room at night to kiss her forehead and make sure she was comfortable and well before bidding her good night and making his way back downstairs to check on Draco as well, see if he wanted anything or if he was comfortable, and then he would finally go to his room and sleep.

Sometimes Xenophilius would sit in his big arm chair and Luna and Draco would cuddle on the carpet and the man would tell them stories; some were of such great comedy that Luna and Draco would be in tears, rolling about in laughter, others were of such depressing state that Xenophilius would have to tell a happy one after in fear that Luna would pass out from lack of oxygen from crying so much, and then of course there were the darker stories that Draco would listen to stonily.

But unfortunately after two weeks of bliss, it was time for the couple to return back to Hogwarts. Draco stood next to the fireplace, holding his trunk, and watched Luna say goodbye to her father. Xenophilius was on his knees, hugging Luna tightly.

"Luna, be careful at school, alright? Study hard, do well, and don't let anyone bring you down. Remember, your dad loves you." He whispered.

"I love you too, dad. And I will do my best, I promise." Luna answered softly.

He kissed her forehead and she kissed his cheek before joining Draco. Xenophilius stood up and walked over to Draco. Draco went to extend his hand, but Luna's father pulled him into a big hug instead, clapping his back. Draco tensed at first, and then patted the man's back a bit awkwardly. He hadn't expected this.

"Draco, take care of yourself. And take care of my Luna. You have a dark past, I can feel it. But remember, you're not alone. If anything ever happens or if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to send an owl." Xenophilius advised, stepping back from his farewell hug.

"Yes, sir." Draco answered.

"Goodbye, my children." Xenophilius said one last time.

Draco and Luna stepped into the fireplace and tossed the Floo powder down.

A second later he heard Dumbledore's voice welcoming them back and opening his office door for them to exit.

"How were your holidays, Professor?" Luna asked politely as she walked.

"Very well, thank you." Dumbledore said, smiling, his eyes twinkling.

X

That night in the Slytherin common room, Brian approached Draco.

"Hey mate, how was your break?" he asked.

"It was great. Yours?" Draco responded shortly.

"Pretty good. My mum got me a new owl. Citharea was getting on in her age." Brian said.

Christmas.

Draco had the best Christmas in his life at the Lovegood's. He gazed at the fire blazing in the fireplace, droning out Brian's voice as he remembered the comfortable morning of Christmas.

"_Merry Christmas, Draco! Wake up!" _

_Draco groaned and rolled over, seeing Luna standing by his bed, shaking him to wake him. She wore a green sweater and knee high red and white striped socks with a gold skirt and a red Santa hat. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and Luna kissed his warm cheek. _

"_Good morning!" Luna chirped._

"_Merry Christmas." Draco answered._

_He slid out of bed and pulled on a red sweater and black pants and socks. Luna pulled a Santa hat over his head and he smiled at her before pulling her into his arms for a tight squeeze. _

"_Let's go." Luna said, taking his hand a few moments later._

"_Go?" Draco asked._

"_To the Christmas tree! You've got presents too." Luna said, smiling._

_Draco frowned. None of his family, god forbid, or friends knew he was at Luna's. His gifts would be under the tree at Hogwarts in his bedroom. How did he have presents here? They walked out to the living room where Xenophilius was already lounging on the couch. _

"_Merry Christmas, guys." He greeted._

"_Merry Christmas." Luna and Draco chorused._

_They walked over to the tree and to Draco's amusement he saw that Luna was right. There were gifts under the tree for him. Several, but only two handwritings. One was Luna's._

_He looked over at Luna's pile. The other handwriting matched a lot of hers. With that having been seen, Draco knew the other gifts were from Xenophilius. A man he had only just met, Luna's father, had gotten him Christmas presents. Draco looked at Xenophilius and the man gave him a knowing smile. _

_Luna had opened one of her gifts and she gasped and hugged Draco tightly. _

"_Thank you so much, Draco, it's beautiful!" she cried._

_It was a silver necklace that had a silver outline of a heart charm and inside the opening was a heart shaped emerald. _

_Draco kissed her and hugged her again before handing her her next gift. He couldn't help but laugh a bit as she opened it. _

_Luna's bell-like laughter enveloped the room and she kissed Draco again. He had gotten her green apple earrings. Because she had turnip earrings, he got one of his favorite fruits, not knowing what Luna's was. _

"_Open yours now." Luna said happily._

_Draco bent down and picked up a package wrapped in silver paper and red bow. He untied the bow carefully and opened the box. Inside was a smaller black box. Curious, he pulled it out and slowly opened it. Luna stood in front of him patiently, watching him with a small smile. Draco lifted out a silver pocket watch._

"_Open it."_

_Draco clicked it open and his heart nearly melted. Where the times were, the background behind the numbers was a photo of them standing together holding hands on the hill. Xenophilius must've taken a photo of them before calling their names. The photo moved so Luna kissed him and Draco hugged her and ended with them gazing into each other's eyes before starting back over. _

"_I'll always be here for you Draco, forever, no matter what. And you can always talk to me no matter what time or where you are, I'll come to you." Luna said softly._

_She lifted up her arm and around her wrist was a silver bracelet with a little moodlet gem in the middle. _

"_There's a button on the pocket watch, if you ever need me, press it." Luna told him._

_Draco put the watch into his pocket and pulled her into a tight hug, stroking through her hair. His throat tightened and he shut his eyes. Luna felt his heart pound and could hear him swallow, and she rubbed his back as they embraced._

"_Thank you, Luna. This is the best present I could ever ask for. You're absolutely amazing." He whispered._

"_I love you." Luna murmured._

"_I love you too." Draco said. _

_The rest of the presents were from Xenophilius. He had gotten candy, a scarf, parchment and quills. Luna had gotten scarves, clothes, candy, an owl, and odd jewelry, and some sheet music. Later that day they had a big feast for dinner: a giant turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, cranberry sauce, breads, stuffing, pudding (Luna's favorite), jelly beans, and a big three tier cake. _

_That night the three of them sat around the fire with hot chocolate and told each other stories. _

_It was the most acceptance, comfort, and peace Draco had ever felt in his life._

"Draco?"

Draco blinked and turned back to Brian,

"What?"

"Fucksakes, did I seriously just stand here talking to myself for twenty minutes?" Brian groaned.

"Why the bloody hell would you keep talking for twenty minutes if you realized I wasn't paying attention, retard." Draco said, irritated that he had been broken from his reminiscing.

He had promised to meet Luna in the Forbidden forest at this time so he turned to leave but Brian walked with him.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Nope." Brian answered.

"Well I do, go follow someone else around." Draco snarled.

"I seem to be attending this school as well, so I can go wherever I want." Brian replied cockily.

Draco didn't answer. He wasn't going to let Brian come with him to the forest, but he decided he'd get rid of him before then. Maybe if he ignored him long enough the fool would go away. He was like a dog; just don't make eye contact and just maybe he'd leave.

As they walked across the snow Brian asked,

"So where are we going?"

Draco ignored him.

"Mate, where we going?" Brian persisted.

There was no point ignoring him, he would keep pushing anyway, it was annoying.

"I just want to take a walk and relax and get fresh air, but you're taking up my oxygen." Draco growled.

"Have you thought about what I said about that Luna girl?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Draco said, anything to get him to shut up.

"Good." Brian said.

As they descended down the hill, Draco saw out of the corner of his eye Brian extend his arms out and heard a squeal.

Luna squeal.

Draco whipped around and saw Luna flailing. Draco gasped, but before he could grab her she fell and rolled and bounced down. Draco and Brian both ran down, but Brian was ahead. When Brian got down to Luna he kicked snow into her face and she sputtered and choked.

Draco got down in time to see Luna reach out to cover something that lay in the snow, but Brian kicked her hand away. Draco winced, having heard a snap, and Luna cried out, holding her wrist to herself. He reached by Brian's side and looked to see what Luna had tried covering.

A little purple flower had been pushing its way through the snow. It was strong, surviving this cold and brittle weather.

"Don't!" Luna yelled.

Ignoring her, Brian stomped on the flower, rubbing his heel against it so the flower was torn from the stem. Luna's eyes widened and grew dark. Even Draco had been transfixed by that little flower and he felt like it was some kind of.. foreshadowing. Although he didn't know what it meant. But he felt that the flower was supposed to survive and Brian just changed the direction of fate.

All this over a flower.

"Look at how pathetic she is, upset over a little flower." Brian said, laughing.

Draco looked from Luna to Brian, feeling defenseless. He didn't know why but he began to join Brian's laughter. He didn't dare even look at Luna as he laughed.

"Aw baby Loony crying, here wash your face." Brian scoffed, kicking more snow at her.

Luna rolled over to her other side. One of her mittens lay further down the hill. Listening to her tinkling cries sickened Draco. As Brian walked away laughing, Draco slowly walked over to Luna.

"Luna.." Draco said quietly.

Luna sat up, still clutching her wrist to herself.

"I'm so sorry." Draco said.

"No, don't be. I know this isn't easy for you. And I'm used to it. I forgive you. I still believe you can overcome this, Draco." Luna said through her tears.

She must've noticed the pain in his eyes and she shook her head,

"I'm not crying from emotion, my wrist is broken. But that poor flower.. It must have struggled so much to survive." She suddenly burst into tears.

Draco knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek and kissed her tears away.

"Luna I need to bring you to the hospital wing." Draco said, lifting her up by her waist so she was standing.

"Draco-"

"Come on." Draco said gently, putting his arm around her waist and leading her back up the hill."

"Draco, I need to tell you something." Luna said.

By the tone in her voice, Draco stopped and turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

He watched her expression twist and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, then squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do you still love me?" Draco asked, suddenly scared.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him,

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

Draco's jaw dropped. His heart felt like it iced over and his eyes grew wide, taking her in, his blood stopped flowing. He couldn't move or think or breathe. His ears rushed and he couldn't take in what she said.

Yes they had sex, and he hadn't worn a condom, but he never thought to, and he never expected that she'd actually get pregnant. The naivety ..

Draco took a step back, finally inhaling a ragged breath, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes, suddenly feeling sick. She couldn't be pregnant with his child.

His child.

Would it be a monster like him? Would it have any traits like him?

And Luna..

She was so innocent.

So young.

She had so much going for her. She couldn't be pregnant, especially with his baby.

"Draco.." Luna whimpered, extending her arms out for him to take her and hold her and assure her it would be okay and that he would be here for her.

Draco stared at her, a feeling overcoming him.

Luna froze, as if sensing what he was thinking,

"Draco." Luna whispered.

Draco turned and ran, running through the snow and up the hill as fast as he could back towards the school. His heart racing far much faster than his feet. He couldn't do this. What would her father say? What would the students think and say? And worst of all..

His family.

He heard Luna scream his name and ignored it, hearing her sob echo.

**Author's Note: Sad ending :/ But, Draco can't just transform to be a good guy so fast just because of love. I hope you did enjoy this chapter though, and maybe I'll bang out another chapter tonight. It is Saturday, after all. Please leave a COMMENT/REVIEW on your feelings about Luna's pregnancy, Draco's flee, and what you think will happen in the next chapter. Feel free to suggest any ideas or wishes you have. Please subcribe/follow! :) Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short length, I didn't plan ahead about what I wanted to happen. But I'm sure the sweetness of this chapter will melt away any hard feelings! More information is explained in this chapter, despite it's shortness. To answer a few questions people have been asking: 1. The new format of the story is because some people said that it would look cleaner, more organized, and easier to read if I typed this way. Hopefully it satisfies everyone? **

**2. Although I've mentioned it a chapter or two ago, readers are still asking for their age and year. It's clarified completely in this chapter. :) Sorry about the confusion.**

**3. Some readers are asking if I'll be doing any dedications or shout outs. After consideration, I've decided I will dedicate Chapter 10 and 11. Don't ask to who; I won't tell. You'll have to wait and see. :) **

**4. Finally, readers have been asking how long this fanfic will be. My response: A story tells itself, so we'll have to see where it decides to end. :) **

**Thank you to those who bother reading "Author's Notes" and reading my stories. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Draco sat on his bed, shaking. He wasn't prepared for this, why did she have to spring this on him? He couldn't even protect her or defend her, but now he had to try for two people now? What was even worse was that now it was going to be more important for him to defend her from Brian and anyone else, because the baby could be harmed.

Wait.

He wasn't going to stick around for this, they weren't married, he could leave. On another note, if Luna was harmed in a certain way, the baby could be terminated. Draco stood up, sweating. What the fuck was he thinking? This was his girlfriend for Merlin's sake! He couldn't leave her, he loved her. And harm the baby..? This baby was a part of him too. Not only that, but this was his and Luna's baby, it was part of their love. He didn't want anything to happen to it.

Draco felt like he was going insane. He wanted to cry and scream and laugh and die and live. He wanted to run to Luna and squeeze her and apologize for his reaction and be there for her, and he wanted to run further away and hide and feel bad for himself.

But he didn't have problems anymore, it was Luna. She needed him. She was always there for him and she said she always would be. Draco had to shape up and be there for her. After all, his father screamed at him to be more of a man constantly, and right now he wasn't being a man.

He rubbed his nose and started to pace around the room. What he had to do was talk to Luna. He stopped. His hand slowly went to his pocket. Luna said she would always come when he touched that button.

Draco pulled out the watch and opened it gently, watching the two of them move in the photo. He loved her. Clicking the button, he waited for something to change. He was about to give up, thinking it was defected, when all of a sudden the photo darkened out and a message popped up instead.

_Meet me in the Restricted Section of the library. ~ Luna_

His heart sped and he dashed out of the room, pushing past Brian as he ran out. He reached the library faster than he ever had, ignoring the glare of Madam Pince, and flew around the corner of the Restricted Section. Luna was sitting on the floor, her back against the bookshelf and her knees up with her arms wrapped around them. The rims of her beautiful transparent blue eyes were a raw red and her skin was blotchy. It was obvious she had been crying. His girlfriend, his love, had been crying. Because of him. He walked over slowly, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily after running so long and fast. He slid down the shelf next to her and pulled his own knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

It was silent; he didn't say anything as he caught his breath. Finally he asked,

"How did you find out?"

Luna looked down at her knees, taking in a shaky breath and cleared her throat. Her voice was still husky,

"My period has been late for weeks, so I went in Ginny's drawer and got a pregnancy test. You see, she had been worried when she dated Dean, so she had a few left and I sorta took one. But anyway, it came out positive."

Tears began to slip down her red cheeks and she buried her face into her arms, her small frame shaking. Draco turned over so he was sitting on his knees and pulled her over, hugging her tightly. As if something clicked from this affectionate, protective response, Luna erupted into rough sobs, trembling like a leaf in his arms, her heart pounding against his chest. Draco held her tight, tears coming to his own eyes, stroking through her hair and whispering _Shh. _He felt like a monster now. Leaving her like that earlier when she was obviously terrified.

"Luna, I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't mean to run, I was just so.. so .. so overwhelmed. I'm going to be here for you, Luna. I love you. And I'm not going to leave you. You're not going to be alone. We'll solve this out together." Draco whispered.

Luna gripped to him as if she were drowning, sobbing. She was only eighteen, he nineteen, they were in their last year of Hogwarts but they still had six months left before it was over. It would be obvious she was pregnant to everyone in the school before they could get out.

"Are you going to tell your dad?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes. I already sent him an owl." Luna whispered.

Luna's Letter

_Dear dad,_

_I hope you're well and healthy and still remembering your love for me. Spending the holidays with you was spectacular, Draco and I had a splendid time and we cannot wait to see you again. School has been alright. But now to get to the point of this letter. I won't beat around the bush or drop hints and hope you understand. I won't lie. Dad, I'm pregnant with Draco's baby. I found out yesterday. I hope you still have the same feelings for me as you always have and will not be too raged or hate me. Remember me as your daughter, who loves you, and please respond soon. I'm afraid and I don't know what to do. We're so young. We need guidance, please be here for us. _

_With love, Luna._

Draco looked up, hearing a book fall. Dread filled his body when he saw Brian standing there. Luna didn't notice; her face was still in his chest.

"You pushed me from the door in such a panic, I had to follow and see where the fire was." Brian said sarcastically.

Luna looked up, sniffing back tears. Draco snapped. He glared at Brian with such ferocity that his sarcastic angry gleam left his eyes and he gazed back at Draco with a touch of doubt. Draco put Luna down and rose slowly. Brian took a step back as Draco took a step forward. Something was changing and Brian sensed it.

"You even try spreading any of our business and you'll regret even being born. I'm done with this shit; I'm not going to pretend we're mates, because we both damn well know we're not. You talk behind my back and think you're clever." Draco started, his hands curling into fists.

He had such a dark demeanor that Brian began to sweat. Draco was transforming into some kind of bat out of hell.

"You're all scared of me? BLOODY HELL SHOULD BE SCARED OF ME!" Draco roared, "I'll fucking take you all down, I'll show you something to be scared of! I'll be my true self, Luna was right, everyone needs to see the true me and well here it FUCKING IS, HAPPY?"

Draco glared at Brian, livid. Brian was pale and slowly stepping back.

"Get out of my sight, you sad excuse for a wizard." Draco snarled.

Brian stared at Draco for a moment longer,

"GET OUT." Draco shouted.

Brian turned and ran around the corner and a few moments later Draco heard the library doors open and close. Draco took a deep breath and turned back around to see Luna sitting on her knees, looking up at Draco with a look of astonishment.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, suddenly embarrassed.

"No, Draco, you're changing. You're finding you, it's surfacing." Luna said, slowly smiling as she stood up.

She hugged Draco tightly and he kissed her head. After a few silent moments of being in each other's arms, Draco picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the library, and after some direction asking, brought her to the Ravenclaw tower. He set her down at the door which had no doorknob or keyhole.

"Sleep well, Luna, and sweet dreams. We'll talk tomorrow." Draco said and kissed her lips softly.

"Good night, Draco, I love you." Luna whispered, kissing him back.

"I love you too Luna." He answered.

Luna turned back to the door and the knocker spoke,

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

Draco hesitated, but before Luna answered, he said hurriedly,

"Luna!"

Luna turned and looked at him, her eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"I ..I always will."

Luna smiled and said quietly,

"A circle has no beginning."

The door swung open gently and Luna stepped inside. She turned one last time and said to Draco softly,

"As will I, Draco Malfoy."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and I hope it was satisfactory despite the length. Please pass the word around about this story if you know what I mean ;) I'd love to have more readers and followers! Hehe. Anywho, please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE. As for the one shot I've been planning, if anyone has any suggestions or preferences PM me! Thank you all! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters.**

**Author's Note: So it was weird yesterday, not posting a chapter. I didn't want to hold out any longer so I shot one out quick. Although, I found myself trying to keep my eyes open near the end; it's getting harder to write on school nights as the end of the school year approaches. However, I'm sort of liking doing short ones, it gives enough without giving too much and leaves you wondering, and it will elongate the story. **

**However, Chapter 10 will be much  longer since I promised to dedicate it to someone, it will be worth it. Also, I'd like to mention I'll be starting my first one shot tomorrow and it'll be uploaded before or after Chapter 10. **

**~P.S. I apologize for any typos, I didn't revise it.**

Draco took a deep breath and Luna smiled understandingly,

"Come on, Draco, you can do it." She encouraged gently, holding her hand out.

Draco took her hand and, heart pounding, walked into the Great Hall. The doors had opened with a bang and now thousands of eyes watched Draco leading Luna, quite quickly, holding her hand. Luna looked calm and dreamy and relaxed, whereas Draco was sweating up a storm and striding fast enough that Luna almost had to jog to keep up with him so he didn't stretch her arm. He swallowed audibly as Luna led him to the Ravenclaw table. He waited for her to sit and then he joined her side, looking up sheepishly to see how many of them were staring. To his surprise, none of the intelligent students were even seeming interested or upset or surprised. They continued as if he was one of them. Luna noticed his look of disbelief and said,

"They're Ravenclaw for a reason, you know. They've known that we've been dating for a while now."

Draco nodded. Of course. That would make sense. He looked at Luna, watching her eat her pudding. A little bit dripped down her chin and he smiled; she was irresistibly cute. He kissed it, making it disappear, and now it was her turn to look surprised; he showed affection in public, besides the hand holding. Draco smiled at her and she kissed him. He tasted the chocolate on her lips and he liked it. He turned back to his waffles and picked up a fork to start cutting into them but at that moment the owls began to soar gracefully into the room with mail for the students. He laid the fork back down, suddenly not hungry as his stomach twisted. Luna continued eating her pudding, but he noticed it was with less enthusiasm and her hand was shaking slightly around the spoon. Draco took her free hand and held it, squeezing it gently and she returned a squeeze.

Luna's new light brown white spotted owl she had gotten for Christmas, Psyche, flew between them, dropping a letter onto Luna's lap. She landed on Draco's shoulder and he absent-mindedly handed her a bit of his waffle, watching Luna pick up the letter. She tried acting nonchalant but he knew she was terrified. Her father was all she had left in the world besides him and her good friend Ginny. She opened the envelope and pulled out his letter. They both leaned in closer to read the curvy writing:

_My Luna,_

_I am well, thank you, but I am most surprised by your news. I'm sitting by the fire, trying to think of how to respond to your last letter. I'm speechless and quite flabbergasted. We need to speak soon, in person. I will come up this weekend to discuss this with you two. For now, however, I can assure you a few things._

_You are my daughter, my only daughter, and my only care in the world. I love you and I'd never hate, nor disown you for making a choice. This was your decision however to not use protection. I will be here for you and help guide you; I won't leave you and Draco alone to figure this out on your own. Especially with his family's reputation, no offense Draco, if you're reading this as well, but I don't want your family hurting or threatening my daughter. I'm well aware of our reputation._

_You're still in your 7__th__ year and you have six months left, but around that time things get difficult and inconvenient. I need you to do well in this last year. So for this reason, we'll use a spell to see what the gender of the baby is, to clear up some questions you might have, and we'll bring you to 's to perform a spell or charm that will quicken the pregnancy. When the baby is born, it can stay with me and I'll take care of it until you're done at school. We'll see how it goes from there and what your relationship is like._

_Now is the time for you to think about the future and the baby's future. I'll see you this weekend, so no need to write back. I love you, Luna._

_~Your father_

Luna looked up at Draco. Both of their expressions were blank, unrevealing to what they felt. The pregnancy was a big step. A big step that happened to fast. Like a baby attempting to run before it could steadily walk. They had sped in this relationship, extremely fast. But Luna had to think about it; She loved him, and he her. She knew she couldn't ever stop, even if he left her, he'd always be in her heart. So what would the future be like? Would Draco still be here? Would he be gone forever never to be seen again? Or would he be half here- only seeing her when he came by to check on how the baby was aging?

Draco wondered what the future would be like. He had to tell his family he had impregnated his girlfriend, but then they'd ask who she was and he'd have to say. And then he'd probably be disowned. But would it even matter? He hated being a part of them anyway, they ruined him. He gazed into Luna's eyes. He loved her and he already loved their baby. He had to be here for her and it.

"Draco." Luna said.

"Luna." Draco answered, smiling lightly.

Luna just smiled and kissed him deeply. Draco kissed her back then laughed and said,

"Luna, finish your pudding."

X

"Hey, Ginny." Luna said.

The two girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny behind Luna as she French braided the long blonde hair. Luna had been reading the Quibbler but she set it aside.

"What's up, Luna?"

"You know how Draco and I are together?"

"It's super cute, really." Ginny said, smiling. One of the few who accepted it and was happy.

"I'm pregnant."

The braiding stopped, the Weasley girl's hands still holding the plait. Luna listened to the silence calmly, knowing it was a lot to take in.

"Luna.."

"I've told my father and we're dealing with it together."

"What's the plan?"

"I'm going to get a spell to determine the sex of the baby and then in a few months I'm going to 's to have it early that way I can still concentrate on school while my dad takes care of the baby." Luna explained.

"And what about after your 7th year is over?" Ginny asked.

"Well I'll be getting my own house and I'll have the baby, and well we'll see where Draco and my relationship is at the point. Hopefully he'll be with me. I love him. And I know he loves me too, he's just having some problems right now." Luna said patiently.

"I believe in you, Luna. If it was anyone else, I would be doubtful and think them foolish. But Luna you've got a head, even if people don't see it. I know things will go well for you." Ginny confided.

Luna smiled and turned around awkwardly- Ginny was still holding her hair- and hugged her best friend.

"I love you." Luna said, smiling.

Ginny laughed, "I love you too. Now turn back around so I can finish this mane of yours."

Luna giggled and turned back around, settling back down and picking up her Quibbler, glad that this was off her chest and that her friend understood and accepted her.

X

Draco sat down at his desk in his bedroom and tapped his quill against the desk absent-mindedly. He had no idea how to bring this up to his parents. He hadn't talked to them since he came back to Hogwarts this year. Voldemort was back and they wanted him to join them to bring the Ministry of Magic down. His father was all talk; Draco knew he'd shit his pants while making his way to the Ministry. He couldn't stall anymore. He would tell them straight as it was.

_Mum and Dad_

_I've been dating Luna Lovegood for a while now. I love her, and you cannot change it. It is what it is. I don't really care what you think of it. She's my girlfriend. And she's pregnant. _

_~Draco._

Draco re-read the letter and smirked to himself. He handed the letter to his owl and watched it fly out into the endless sky.

He leaned back in his chair so it balanced on the back two legs. He wondered what the sex of the baby would be. Would it have any traits from his side of the family? Merlin he hoped not. What House would it be placed in? What color hair and eyes? Probably blonde, they were both blonde after all. What would its name be?

It was weird knowing he was going to be a dad soon. What he was most interested in, however, was what House the little kid would be sorted into. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? It had to be Ravenclaw, Luna was so deeply a Ravenclaw. Or maybe he was doubting himself too much. Or maybe he was completely off, maybe it would be something else.

**Author's Note: It's been fun for me planning this baby, I actually can't wait to bring it into the story, I already have its whole life planned, LOL. Anyway, comment what you think, about the baby, the relationship, how the Malfoy family will react, any ideas, concerns, suggestions, etc. **

**Thankyou for reading as always! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So sorry about the delay, school has been hectic. I'm pretty proud of this chapter so I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 10 is dedicated to demonbarber14 for being a supportive reader and a constant reviewer and a great follower!**

The rest of the week dragged on. Draco kept a hard eye on Brian, who had started avoiding them, and was satisfied that he hadn't leaked out their little secret. Surprisingly no one gave the couple too much beef on their now-public relationship. Ron and Hermione were still displeased and no matter how hard they tried to cover it, Luna could still see through their masks. Harry and Ginny were supportive, much to Luna's appreciation, and the three of them went to The Three Broomsticks quite often for a butterbeer and a chat, mostly to talk about how things were going with Luna and Draco. Sometimes, Draco would come with Luna on her lunch dates with Harry and Ginny, but it was too much thrown on him to sit and act civil with the two people he got along with the worst for seven years of his life. Luna understood, however, and never pushed him to come with her. She never asked, she just let him come if he decided to follow. The snow was still heavy upon the ground and today Luna treaded her way through it, hugging herself tightly.

Despite the fact that she wore a heavy jacket, scarf, gloves, jeans, boots, her school cloak, earmuffs and a hat, she was still very cold. Draco often teased that it was because she was so thin and warm-hearted. Luna would nudge him playfully and kiss his cheek.

She had been at the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ginny and was walking back to Hogwarts; Harry and Ginny were in the other direction to visit Fred and George. She sighed, a cloudy puff escaping her lips and evaporating in the frosty air. She looked up, her eyelashes stiff and frozen, snowflakes still landing on them, and saw Lucius Malfoy and his wife.

X

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner and talking quietly to themselves as Hermione and Ron argued about something, when a voice suddenly said from behind them,

"Potter, Weasley, where's Luna?"

Harry turned around, looking up to see Draco. He seemed to be composing his features, but Harry could tell by his knitted brow and flashing eyes that Draco was worried and concerned.

"We left the Three Broomsticks around noon. Maybe she's in the library." Ginny suggested.

"No, Luna would tell me she was going. Did you walk with her back?" Draco pushed.

"No, we went to visit Fred and George." Harry said, his own brow knitting now.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, a knot of anxiety tying its way through his stomach. Luna had walked back to Hogwarts alone this afternoon and it was now seven oh' clock. He hadn't heard from her all day, not even a message in the watch. What if she had fallen ill?

Draco went back to the Ravenclaw table and touched Cho Chang's shoulder gently. She turned around and looked at him in inquiry.

"Cho, when you have finished eating dinner, will you look in Luna's room for me and tell me if she's in there, please?" Draco asked urgently.

"Sure, but why?" Cho asked, blinking.

"I haven't heard from her all day and Harry and Ginny said that she had walked back to Hogwarts alone this afternoon. I want to know if she has fallen ill or if she's missing." Draco answer.

Cho could tell he was extremely concerned, so she took the last bite of her bread and led him to the Ravenclaw tower.

"What English word retains the same pronunciation, even after you take away four of its five letters?" The door asked.

"Queue." Cho responded after a moment's thought.

The door swung open and she went inside, leaving Draco in the hall to wait. He paced while waiting, biting his lip as he tried to keep his heart beat regular. The door opened and he swung around looking hopeful. Cho stood alone and said,

"She's not in there, sorry."

Draco turned and ran. He got to the library and, much to Madam Pince's disapproval, ran through each section in search for his girlfriend. She wasn't in there either. He hurried back to the Great Hall, sweating, hoping she had arrived while she was gone, but she hadn't. His heart was pounding horribly so, making him feel sick as he ran outside towards the Forbidden Forest, his last resort to finding her. She was nowhere to be seen.

Fully panicking, Draco ran to Dumbledore's office. Without knocking he slammed the door open, panting and sweating profusely. Dumbledore and Xenophilius Lovegood stood in the middle of the office, looking at Draco in surprise.

"Ah, , I was just on my way to fetch you. wished to see you and Miss Luna." Dumbledore greeted, smiling down his glasses at him.

Shit. Draco forgot tonight was the night Xenophilius was going to have the talk with them.

"Where's Luna?" Xenophilius asked.

Before Draco could answer, there was a scratching at Dumbledore's window. In curiosity, the old man made his way to the glass and opened it, allowing an owl to fly in. It was Draco's owl, with a note in its beak. He felt relieved seeing the parchment, but he was filled with cold dread once more as he read the letter. The two men must've noticed his color lower because Xenophilius asked,

"Is everything quite alright, Draco?"

Without answering, Draco ran to the fireplace, snatched up some of Dumbledore's Floo powder and tossed it down saying,

"Malfoy Manor."

The young man disappeared and Dumbledore walked over to where the note had fallen. He picked it up and Xenophilius leaned over to read it with him:

_Draco,_

_How dare you destroy and dirty this family! The absolute disgrace is revolting. Get home now and fix this mess right now._

_Mum & Dad_

X

Draco stepped out of the fireplace, rubbing his eyes with the arm of his sleeve to rid the dust, but the second he lowered his arm a powerful hit in the face threw him against the fireplace. He heard a crack as he fell to his knees. Moments later before he even gained his vision back he felt warm blood run from his head down his forehead and nose. Through a hazy blur he saw his father standing before him, his long fingers curled into fists so tight that the knuckles stood out in a white-yellow color. He reached forward and snatched Draco by the front of his shirt, yanking his limp body up and smacking him upside the head, sending an alarm throughout Draco's head.

"What the fuck were you thinking Draco?" Lucius screamed.

Draco tried glaring at his father but his head was spinning and aching and blood and sweat got in the way.

"You..are..a…DISGRACE!" With every word was a hit.

Draco felt his consciousness wavering and he mumbled thickly,

"Where Luna.."

Lucius roared and threw Draco across the room. He crashed against the door and lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling numbly. Lucius lunged at him, kicking his side and ribs and boxing him about the ears, yelling for Draco to answer why he had brought the family to such disgrace. Draco kept hearing an animal-like, high-pitched, sound ring through his ears but he reckoned it was the pain flooding through his head.

Finally Lucius pinned Draco's bruised and bloody body against the wall and snarled,

"Draco, why?"

"I love her." Draco said, turned his head weakly to spit out blood.

"THAT'S A LIE; NO SON OF MINE WOULD LOVE A LOONY, CRAZY, DISGRACEFUL, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WITCH WITH A LUNATIC FOR A FATHER, A DISGRACE ALMOST AS BAD AS THE WEASLEY FAMILY!" Lucius screamed in a near psychosis.

"I'm no son of yours, I never was." Draco spat.

There was a moment's silence as the words rang out, and Draco heard the high-pitched sound that pierced through his heart once more. They both looked at the door and the puzzle finally pieced together for Draco when he heard,

"CRUCIO!"

Draco snapped out of his disorientation and shoved his father so suddenly and violently that the man stumbled back and fell. He burst into the dining room and roared in fury and pain.

Luna was curled up on the carpet, her beautiful long blonde hair cut to her chin, the remains scattered across the carpet. Her clothes were torn apart, leaving her naked body visible for the eye to see bruises and cuts covering 60% of the milky skin that Draco had kissed and touched. Her eyes were wide but glazed over and unseeing, her soft cheeks streaked in dried tears and blood. Although she was curled up in a fetal position her body shook violently and cries and agonized moans escaped her lips, her chest heaving with sobs.

"Cruc-"

"STOP IT!" Draco screamed, tackling his mother to the ground.

Narcissa cried out in surprise as she hit the floor, her wand flying across the room and rolling under a cabinet.

"How could you, mother?" Draco shouted hoarsely, his chest hitching.

His heart wrenched seeing Luna laying like that, not even seeing that he was there.

"How could _I_ ?!" Narcissa hissed, "How could you do this to us, your family, the most respected and-"

"RESPECTED?" Draco screamed, causing her to flinch.

"RESPECT MY ASS! PEOPLE FEAR US BECAUSE WE'RE COLD BLOODED MONSTERS! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYONE ELSE'S FATE OR LIVES, YOU CAUSE PAIN TO HIDE YOUR OWN, YOU DISPLACE YOUR FEAR AND ANGER ON POOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T DESERVE IT! LUNA DID NOT-" Draco's voice cracked, "nothing to you. She's my girlfriend, my lover, she's carrying my child…Your grandchild."

"I will not sta-" Narcissa started,

"Don't talk to me. I don't care what you say or do anymore. I won't be a part of it. I won't be on the Dark side. I'm staying with Luna. I need to take care of her and my child; they're all I care about. Nothing you say will change my mind or attitude."

Draco crawled over to Luna and pulled her bare, mutilated body into his arms, his sobs finally escaping him as he stroked her shortened hair, whispering her name, cradling her gently.

"Luna, please, show me you're aware. It's me, Draco." He whispered.

Luna just stared past him, her body still quivering. Draco wailed, not caring that his mother was sitting on her knees watching his heart break.

"Luna, I love you." He sobbed, "Please be alright."

"Draco, son-"

Draco whipped his head toward her, blood drying on his face and tears cascading down. His livid eyes met hers and he screamed,

"SHUT UP!"

He rocked back and forth, holding Luna, his heart screaming just as loud. The dining room doors burst open and standing in the doorway were Dumbledore and Xenophilius. They had thought about the note, and considering how long it had been, gotten suspicious. Rightfully so.

"LUNA!" Xenophilius screamed.

Dumbledore stormed across the room towards Narcissa, who backed away quickly, hissing like a cat at him.

"Narcissa, you dare torture a student? A pregnant girl? You dare use an Unforgiveable curse against a young woman carrying your grandchild?" Dumbledore thundered.

Narcissa flinched as he reached forward and she lifted her sleeve and touched the Dark Mark on her arm, disappearing. Dumbledore turned to Draco and Xenophilius.

Luna's father was trying to take her from Draco but the boy sobbed and wailed, holding her to him and backing away from him. The Headmaster walked over and put his arm on Draco's shoulder.

" , your girlfriend needs serious medical attention. If you truly care about her, I advise you hand her to her father." He said gently.

Draco took a shaky breath and kissed Luna's forehead ever so gently and handed her to Xenophilius. His face was stony and pale, his chest heaving and his eyes fighting to hold back tears as he took his daughter from Draco's arms.

"I'm taking her to 's. While they treat her I will inform them of her pregnancy and my concerns about speeding the pregnancy, especially in a case like this." Xenophilius told Draco seriously.

"I'm coming." Draco said huskily.

Xenophilius looked him over and answered,

"Indeed you are, you look as though you need medical attention yourself. Your father gave you quite the beating as well."

Draco nodded and the man held out his arm. He took it but before they could Apparate, Dumbledore said,

"I'll be back at the school. Inform me of any news when you come back."

Draco nodded and him and Xenophilius Apparated to 's.

X

What happened at the hospital seemed to be a hazy memory to Draco. At the moment he was lying in a hospital bed, blinking away his fuzzy vision and squinting to see properly. Light was shining through the window so although he didn't know the exact time, he knew it was early morning. His entire body ached and was sore and he lifted his arms to see yellowing bruises criss-crossing their way down to his wrists. His head hurt the most and he felt like he was underwater as he turned it slowly to look to his right. There was another hospital bed and in it was Luna. They had cut her hair to fix it and make it look nicer. It was a stacked cut- short in the back and coming down longer in layers until it reached her chin. There was a long cut stretching from the corner of her mouth to her jaw, looking like a weird half-frown and bruises covered her head to toe. She looked more purple than the moony white she had always been. Her lids were closed but her chest rose with normal breathing patterns. It calmed Draco a bit more.

He began to notice smaller observations. Piled around Luna's bed were tons of flowers and cards and the foot of her bed was drowned in little stuffed animals, a balloon tied to the foot post. Around Draco's bed were candies and cards and several flowers. Surprisingly from Harry, Ginny, Severus, Dumbledore, Xenophilius, and…his mother. The last one shocked him the most.

The door opened and Draco turned his head slowly again, wincing at the pain. Xenophilius walked over to his bed and sat beside him.

"You've been asleep for 36 hours." He informed.

Draco looked at him in disbelief, but after a moment's thought, believed it. He was in enough pain and he still felt drained.

"Luna?" he croacked. His throat was parched.

Xenophilius picked up a glass of water with a straw in it and put the straw between Draco's lips carefully, holding the cup for him. Draco drank greedily and looked at him with eyes of appreciation. When he was done, Xenophilius set the glass back down.

"She'll be alright. She's been asleep on and off. She's had a lot of nightmares that woke her screaming. I'm surprised she hasn't woken you."

"Baby news?" Draco asked, licking his lips.

"They used a charm to determine the sex of the baby." Xenophilius said.

Draco waited, his heart starting to pound, his hands curling around the blanket.

"It's a girl." Xenophilius announced, smiling.

Draco broke into a grin. Merlin's beard he was going to have a baby girl. A daughter. He would be a father to a beautiful daughter born from the love of his life. He wondered what she'd look like and when she'd be born.

"They also had a potion they gave to Luna that will speed her pregnancy. Instead of being nine months, the baby will be born in three months, fully developed and as normal as though she were carried to full term." Xenophilius finished.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, he was so utterly overjoyed. The feeling was almost indescribable. He felt euphoric, as though he could jump out of bed and dance. He looked again at Luna, his beauty. He wished she were awake and well so he could kiss her and squeeze her and celebrate the beautiful and joyous news.

Xenophilius watched the emotion in Draco's eyes as he looked upon Luna. He could feel the love practically radiate from the young man and it assured him everything would turn out okay. It would all work out. Draco would take care of Luna and watch out for her with more care and caution. He knew he wouldn't let her out of his sight again. Luna would be safe with this young man. He made her happy and made her feel special and warm and loved and cared about outside of her home.

"Draco." Xenophilius said.

Draco, broken out of his euphoric trance, turned to Xenophilius, smiling.

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked.

"Please keep Luna under extreme surveillance. The baby will be at danger now since the pregnancy is being sped. All dangers and risks must be avoided at all costs. She cannot get hurt, for the sake of the baby, watch her and protect her." Xenophilius warned.

"I will, Xenophilius. I'll protect her with my life. She will be safe with me, I promise. I won't let anything happen to her or the unborn baby. I'll be watching her like a hawk. Nothing will come to her while I'm alive." Draco swore.

Xenophilius looked him over again and nodded.

"I trust and believe you."

"I'm sorry for what happened. I never would've thought that they'd take her and abuse her. I should've gone with her. I always will now, I promise, she'll never be alone." Draco said.

Xenophilius stared at Draco for a long time. Before Draco could ask, Xenophilius said suddenly,

"Draco, do you love my daughter?"

Draco answered without hesitation, "I love her with all my heart."

"Have you thought about the future?" Xenophilius asked seriously.

"Sir, with all due respect, I want to marry her after we finish school."

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please follow, comment, and review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
